Innocent or Guilty?
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Jonny is arrested on suspicion of murder and it seems that only Jac and Mo are sure of his innocence. Will they manage to prove that he is innocent or will they find he isn't the man they thought he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is something which is going to be a bit different to what I've already written and I'm sorry if it isn't accurate in terms of the procedure. **

* * *

"Jonathan Maconie I am arresting you on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"This is ridiculous." Jac argued forcefully before adding in desperation, "he's innocent. What could have changed?" Usually she hated her private life getting in the way of her work but her ex-boyfriend and father of her child was stood there with his hands handcuffed together in the middle of the ward and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as they pulled him around. Fear and confusion evident in his facial expressions although he was desperately trying to remain strong and she herself was finding it difficult to show no emotion.

"You know I can't reveal that information Ms. Naylor but I'd appreciate it if you could also come in for questioning."

She wanted to shout at them about how they couldn't force her in for questioning unless they wanted to arrest them. She wanted to shout at them about how unfair this was and how he was completely innocent. But she couldn't. She couldn't because she knew that anything she said whether it was off or on record could also be used as evidence. She knew that her statement was vital and that it was necessary for her to be questioned too. She knew this because she was his alibi. They had already questioned the pair of them once before – two days ago – and there surely wasn't much more they could as either of them but no doubt they'd go through the formalities. They'd clearly made significant progress – in the wrong direction she thought to herself silently – to have made an arrest so soon. She was sure she was going to be asked similar questions and they'd watch her carefully and compare her responses. She knew how it all worked and indeed she had been in his position before but it wasn't something she'd shout about but they'd know but he didn't.

Jonny was led away from the ward by one of the two officers the other followed closely behind. The officer who didn't have hold of Jonny stopped suddenly as if he'd forgotten something and turned round following his tracks back to where he'd previously stood whilst the other continued forward and soon Jonny was out of sight. "Miss. Effanga isn't around is she? We could do with a word with her too."

"It's her day off she'll probably be at home, I was planning on giving her a call so I'll let her know if you want?" In reality as much as she disliked the woman she was going to call her anyway. It was her obligation to do so after all she was Jonny's best friend and had the right to know. But secretly she would be the only one who would understand how she felt and as much as Jac felt she was independent she knew she couldn't do this all over again alone.

The officer nodded knowing that if Miss. Effanga didn't turn up at the station later that day someone would make their way over to her house to question her.

Jac poised to gain her composure before picking up the phone deciding whom it was best to call first. She rang Mo immediately bringing her up to speed with the situation before announcing that she'd pick her up on the way to the station. After finishing that phone call she then rang Elliot to briefly explain the goings on and to state that cover for the ward was needed of which he understood straight away and said he'd be there within the half hour.

Jac rearranged her theatre slots for later that day and had people on standby in case she wasn't back in time although she intended to make this quick. She wasn't going to hang around at the station all day. Ollie was notified and put in charge until Elliot arrived. She was leaving the ward understaffed but she didn't have much choice – well she did but she had so much to do and for the first time in a long time, work was not her priority.

She made her way out of the hospital after changing out of her scrubs, got into her car and made her journey across town to Mo's house. She'd remembered to write down the address when she was on the phone to Mo and relied heavily on her satnav guiding her to the right place. Her mind wandered and her thoughts were not on the road but the situation that had arisen. It was a wonder that she had made it this far without an accident as her mind was completely elsewhere. Her main concern was that Jonny would speak up and say something completely stupid as he normally did in pressing situations and she made a mental note to get hold of a lawyer as she was sure he'd need one.

Finally she arrived at the address that Mo had given her and looked around not trusting her satnav to find the right number. Luckily she didn't have to as Mo was already outside and waiting for her looking an anxious wreck.

Neither spoke much on the journey to the station. Jac didn't trust herself to speak, she didn't want Mo to see how weak she felt at this moment, she didn't want Mo to see how much she needed Jonny and how scared she was. If she spoke she risked the disguise because she didn't rely on herself enough to know that she could cover her emotions – not this time.

Mo didn't speak because she was too lost in her thoughts. She'd be briefed by Jac and was already aware of the situation. Jonny confided in her with most things and she knew for certain that he was not capable of murdering anyone but there must have been significant evidence if they had arrested him and she was worried for her friend and secretly she was worried about Jac.

When they arrived at the station Jac told Mo to go on ahead whilst she rang her lawyer. After a twenty-minute conversation he agreed to make his way over and have a look at the case. Jac locked up her car and found Mo waiting outside the station it was clear that she'd been there the whole time as she was shivering. She had been too nervous – too scared to enter the building alone.

They made themselves known at reception and were guided round the building to a corridor. They were told to sit down on the plastic chairs to their right and would be notified when they were needed for questioning. Both sat down and waited. It was all they could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the next few chapters will be their respective interviews and I'm kicking it off with Jac.**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Jacqueline Naylor nice to see you again." The voice of DS Luke French addressed her.

"Can't say the same to you." Jac responded dryly. Mo beside her fidgeted uncomfortably as she noticed the frosty exchange between the DS and Jac.

He nodded signalling that Jac was to be interviewed first and waited for her to get out of the chair she was sitting in and enter the room he was standing in front of. It took a while for Jac to respond as she sat there preparing herself taking deep breaths. As long as she told the truth it would all be okay. She knew the drill, she'd been interviewed before.

The room was small and empty except for a table and chairs in the centre. It was grey and musty and gave off a negative vibe. Upon entering Jac immediately felt cold and vulnerable which didn't help her nerves at all. Fighting for herself was easy, fighting for someone else now that's a challenge. She sat down as directed and thought to herself 'let the interrogation begin.'

DS French switched on the recorder and walked back over to the table sitting down opposite Jac.

"Interview with Jacqueline Naylor 12:30pm." DS French began. He planned on starting with the basics – the regular easy questions that were necessary to ease her into things before her side of the story was to be heard. Easy he thought although she was about to disagree.

"Can you describe your relationship with Jonathan Maconie?"

She sat there thinking, not knowing exactly what to say. It wasn't that she wanted to lie or was trying to be careful she really just didn't know how to describe her relationship with Jonny. Finally she resulted in the easy option, the short version of the truth. "We work together."

"Have you ever had a relationship with Jonathan Maconie?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Ms. Naylor right now you're the only thing that is stopping us from charging him with murder. I think you'll find it is our business as you're the only person who can account for his whereabouts. So I will ask you again, have you ever had a relationship with Jonathan Maconie?"

"Yes, once." She briefly considers lying then realises that Mo still has to be interviewed and no doubt Jonny too and therefore her statement will count for nothing. She is his only alibi and she's the only thing that's stopped him from being charged up until this point and she realised that it's vital she answers what they ask her wholly.

"Yet when I asked you to describe your relationship with Jonathan Maconie you said you were colleagues?"

"I didn't think it was relevant." This was lie number one. She knew it was totally relevant but she was hardly going to announce that she was withholding vital information on purpose.

"Would you say that you and Jonathan Maconie are on good terms?"

"I don't see why this is relevant. We're civil yes. We work together we have to keep up professionalism." She instantly regretted saying these words. They were more than civil but she didn't want her emotions and feelings coming into something that was already a touchy subject for her.

"On the night in question you previously said he drove you home, what prevented you from making your own way home? Or did you agree to say that he drove you home to provide him an alibi?"

"No. He drove me home. He was concerned."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you seem like an independent woman. Something must have been very wrong for you him to drive you home."

"I hadn't been feeling well." She wasn't going to explain the whole situation, no doubt he would delve into it all at a later point. She wasn't exactly lying but she wasn't telling the truth either.

"I have written down here that you left Holby City Hospital at 9:15pm is that correct?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Yet I've checked and both of your shifts finished at 8pm."

She felt caught out. She didn't want to explain it yet. She didn't want them knowing her personal business. It could hinder her alibi so she said nothing.

"You have a whole hour and fifteen minutes where you can't account for your actions."

"I had some things to sort out."

"Things that require the help of an ex-boyfriend? If I had something to sort out, the last person I'd turn to would be an ex."

"Well we're all different." She could see DS French looking at her suspiciously. Her lack of emotion evident in her voice as she appeared detached. He could quite work out whether she was like that by nature or whether she was hiding something.

"And once you'd finished sorting out things you Jonathan took you home is that correct?"

"Yes, Mo wanted to speak to Jonny before we left so we went up to Darwin before leaving."

"Mo as in Maureen Effanga?"

She nodded in response.

"For the purpose of the tape could you say out loud your answer."

"Yes – Jonny and I went up to speak to Ms. Effanga."

He nodded content with the response and pausing to write a few things down.

"You say you and Jonathan went up to Darwin, where were you at this point?"

"I had an appointment." She concluded not telling the immediate truth and thereby making this her second lie.

"This appointment is the 'things you had to do'?"

"Yes."

He should have asked her why Jonny had to go too but he didn't and there was his first mistake.

"Moving on to the event in question. He drove you home and stopped at James Peterson's house on the way is that correct?"

"Yes – he had received a distressed call from him at around 8:30 I think, and his house was on the way home so he stopped off to see if he was alright."

"You remained in the car?"

"Yes, Jonny went in for a maximum of five minutes before driving me home."

"Did he seem any different at all?"

Jac paused for a minute thinking back to what happened remembering his deep heavy breaths and his face paler than she'd ever seen it. She remembered watching him sit there in the car for a couple of minutes in silence before driving off again. "No. No, he seemed fine. A little concerned still but fine." Just like that lie number three was told.

"So he didn't appear restless?"

"No, I just said he was fine."

"In 2000 Jonathan Maconie was arrested on an account of attacking someone." He stated matter-of-factly after looking through a pile of notes in front of him. He wanted to test the waters, to see how she reacted and indeed she was shocked and surprised. "He never mentioned this to you?"

"No, why would he?" she remained calm utterly shocked at the revelation.

"Has he ever been abusive towards you?"

"Never." She replied. She was certain of this.

"Never been threatening?"

"No."

Now DS French was going to ask the big question, the one that sparked the most interesting reactions at the best of times.

"This will not leave this room, and Jonathan will not hear your response but in your honest opinion, in your heart of hearts do you think that Jonathan Maconie is capable of murder?"

Jac didn't even need to think about this, she knew the answer as soon as the question began. "No."

DS French nodded. "Interview with Jacqueline Naylor terminated at 1:04pm."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it seems like I won't be updating this as regularly as CWC this is only because this one requires research. I can only gather so much from watching The Bill. But do not hate on me if I'm not getting this factually correct I'm trying my best.**

* * *

"Interview with Maureen Effanga commencing at 1:15pm."

DS French sat down in his seat as Mo shuffled awkwardly in hers. This was the first time she'd ever been in a police station before and despite having been questioned previously she was extremely worried. What concerned her was that she'd say something wrong. She herself was one of the witnesses and she'd been filled in on the situation by Jonny and the police when they had visited her. As her position in the whole case was minimal she wasn't sure what to expect, what questions she would be asked. If she panicked and said something wrong because when she panicked she lost all sense of control.

"What's your relationship with Jonathan Maconie?"

"He's a friend."

"You've worked together at four different departments over the space of 10 years – you must be close?"

"Yes – we're close."

"Have you and he ever been in a relationship?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree – he's my best friend."

"How would you describe his relationship with Jacqueline Naylor?"

Mo paused for a minute thinking how to answer this best. She was sweating slightly and began to panic. Not giving an answer would be suspicious but in all honesty it was hard to explain. Eventually she managed to respond, "difficult, I suppose."

"Difficult?" DS French was intrigued by her response. Jac had been very reserved on the issue with her relationship with Jonny and it was vital for this investigation that they had all the information they needed. It is vital to know everything about their prime suspects and key witnesses.

"Well yeah. Wouldn't anyone find it a strange situation to work with their pregnant ex?" Mo hadn't even thought of the prospect of Jac not informing the police that she was pregnant, after all it was part of the events leading up to the actual situation.

DS French took a moment to write some information down. Despite having it on tape there was some vital information that had just been said… apparently. "So Jacqueline Naylor is pregnant?"

Mo shifted uncomfortably realising that Jac had managed to sit through the entire questioning without bringing up the fact that she is pregnant that takes skill but Mo kind of wished that she'd had a warning. They'd been sat outside for a good five minutes in silence before Mo had been called in. "Yes."

"And Jonathan Maconie is the father?"

"Yes." She wasn't going to say anymore than she had to. Like Jac she wasn't happy to speak about private lives.

DS French nodded and no more questions were asked about that.

"So on the night in question you were working a double shift?"

"Yes. Both Jac and Jonny were only working the one shift as I was working both the one with them and the one after." Mo clarified.

"and what happened when they left?"

"They finished their shift and changed out of their scrubs. They had an appointment so they headed down to obs and gynae. They only returned briefly before they left. Jonny was going to tell me how it went. He showed me a copy of the scan."

"the scan?"

"The baby."

"And did Jonathan Maconie seem any different to you, did he say anything?"

"He mentioned that he'd had some distressed calls from a friend of his which he was slightly worried about but he was focused on the scan. He was overjoyed, he seemed relaxed and calm. He'd told me that he was going to drive Jac home."

"When was the next time you spoke to him after that?"

"The next day when we went into work."

DS French paused again taking down so more notes. Mo's eyes wandered around the room but her face was fixated in one place. Her mind was swimming with thoughts that really were best kept hidden and her body felt paralyzed. Sweat was trickling down her face and her eyes were tired and strained. Half an hour of questioning had taken its toll on the usually bubbly figure and the hardest questions were still to come.

She wondered where her friend was now, how much evidence pointed against him and how strong he was being. She imagined what he'd say to her if he saw the state she was in. He would be calm, he'd tell her not to worry and now she'd have to be strong. She'd have to be strong for her friend and for Jac. Jac. The woman that she loved to despise. The woman she constantly accused of stealing Jonny from her but now Jac was going to need protecting.

"Right, I'm going to have to ask you some difficult questions." DS French warned her. Mo was prepared for this and nodded not trusting herself to speak. "Have you ever seen Jonathan Maconie lose his temper?"

"No." Mo responded immediately. She knew it wasn't true and it was a ridiculous lie.

"So in all the time you've known him – in the whole ten years – you've never seen him get angry once?"

"Well we all get angry sometimes but he's able to control it." It was true, she'd never seen him lash out at any time. They'd had countless arguments but it had never gone further than a few harsh words.

"Is Jonathan Maconie capable of murder."

"No, never." Mo was shaking slightly and DS French noticed this and realising that they were not able to continue this interview whilst she was in this state prompted the ending, "Interview with Maureen Effanga terminated at 1:55pm."

Mo was allowed to leave the room and she regained her seat next to Jac. DS French was left inside gathering the information together so until the Jac and Mo were left to sit next to each other.

"Why didn't you warn me he didn't know you're pregnant?" Mo asked her and Jac glared at her without speaking. "Why didn't you tell them that you spent the night with him last night."

"I didn't-" Jac began.

"I saw you getting out of the car with him Jac."

"It's none of your business."

"Maybe not but it is their business." Jac stared straight ahead ignoring Mo's comments. "They can only hold him for a certain amount of time you know, there is no way they have sufficient evidence to charge him. It's alright to be afraid. He's the father of your child and the man that you love."

"I don't love him."

"Don't deny that to them, your eyes give it away and they'll know straight away. Jac, as much as you hate this you have to be honest. No pressure but a lot of this is resting on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is hard to write. This chapter takes place before the previous two did and is what happened when Jonny was interviewed. I did this in the order because then the situation could be explained more and this chapter would make more sense.**

**I have planned this but I've never written anything like it so it may go horribly wrong.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Interview with Jonathan Maconie commencing at 11.20am."

He was alone. He felt alone. He was shaking and sweating uncontrollably and this didn't go unnoticed. There were questions raised as to whether questioning should be delayed or not but he was determined to get it over and done with as he knew he wouldn't feel any better any time later.

His mind wandered to Jac as he sat patiently, alone in the room with a guard by the door waiting fo DS French to begin. He was worried at how she'd cope, what she'd say. What information she'd give away and what she'd hold close. He had no choice but to tell it all because not only his future rested on this but also Jac's future, his child's future and even Mo's.

He wondered where they were now. Whether Mo was still at home and Jac, at work. Whether Jac was going to do her usual thing of blocking everyone out and turning up the cool. He wished desperately that he could warn Mo, explain what Jac does and how to react to her when she's like that because only two people know how to handle her when she freezes up. One of them had a child who was critically ill and the other was sat in a room waiting to be questioned having been arrested for murder.

"Do you know why you've been brought here?"

Jonny contemplated a snide remark or even a little joke but now was not the time and he had to be mature and serious. Although deep down he was shaking too much and too much was riding on this interview for him to have ever full considered speaking it out loud. Therefore he remained there shaking.

"You said before in a previous interview that you didn't enter the kitchen on the night in question at the victims house so why was it when the results came back your finger prints were found on the knife that killed the victim?"

Again Jonny remained silent and his facial expression remained constant as he was careful to give nothing away to DS French that could be used in evidence against him.

"With this in mind answer the rest of the questions carefully." DS French said slowly aware that Jonny was yet to speak.

"How can you describe your relationship with Jacqueline Naylor?"

"I…er…" was his response. He was aware that he had to produce some sort of answer and the truth would be the best but the truth was he didn't know where he and Jac stood with each other anymore.

"Are you friends? Are you in a relationship?" The question was simple to the person asking it but if only the answer was as simple.

"Yes." Was the response given.

"I must remind you that we're running an investigation in which you are our key suspect clarification might be useful for your defence."

"Friends I guess." Jonny managed to squeak out. He was unsure and that was noticed by DS French who appeared to make a note of it and no doubt it would be a subject of scrutiny at a later date as Jac was his alibi and therefore every piece of information relating to her was vital.

"Did you tell Jacqueline Naylor to lie for you? You were inside the victims house longer than five minutes. Your close relationship with Jacqueline Naylor would have made it easy for you to convince her to keep quiet."

"No." Jonny shook his head firmly. "I was only five minutes." He felt it necessary to state the latter.

"So how did your finger prints get on the knife?"

Jonny shook his head ferociously trying to think. He couldn't remember touching a knife and he remembered he only went into the front room nowhere else. And finally it came to him. "The cake!" He thought out loud. DS French turned to him looking utterly confused and prompted Jonny to continue his explanation. "There was a slice of cake on a plate on the table and when I entered he offered it to me but I didn't feel like it but he insisted so I agreed on the basis that we shared it and I used the knife to cut the cake in two. I didn't kill him. He was a friend."

"Very convincing although you have had a while to think of this."

"If you didn't want Jacqueline Naylor to go home alone as you mentioned in a previous statement then why didn't you take her into the victim's house with you unless you planned to murder, unless you knew what you were doing."

"That's not it at all!" Jonny was desperate now. "I didn't think I'd be long. I had a distressed call from him and I didn't know what state he would be in I wanted to keep Jac safe."

"Are you suggesting that the victim was potentially harmful."

"Not at all. Jac wasn't feeling very well and I didn't want her having to deal with a distressed friend of mine. Jac's not one for social interactions. She chose to stay in the car. I didn't force her to!"

"After leaving the victim's house what happened? This is something you have not yet been accounted for."

"I drove Jac to her place on the other side of town and slept on her sofa. I was concerned and Jac isn't one to admit her feelings so I insisted."

DS French had many more questions but after taking a glance in Jonny's direction he deemed him unfit to continue and Jonny was resulting to giving endless "no comments". He had done extremely well for a guy who tends to say the wrong thing and especially as there was no lawyer present. He was sure that Jac would be on to one knowing her. DS French switched off the recorder before heading outside for literally a second.

"It seems your two buddies have arrived so let's hope your stories match up. They should do given how much time you've had to plan it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay once again for the delay in uploading this! Oh and by the way from now on I am completely making this up.**

* * *

"Jonny's been in trouble with the law before, he has a history of violence? Why was this not in his blasted notes when we hired him?"

The car had been filled with an awkward silence for the best part of half an hour with Jac and Mo stuck in traffic leaving them time to think things over both wondering whether to say anything to the other and if so what? Would they discuss their interviews? But there had been one thing from the interview that had been playing on her mind and that was the mention of Jonny's history with violence.

Mo glanced towards Jac with a perplexed expression, "they brought that up? That was years ago." Mo still looked relatively distressed but seemed calm upon speaking. Jac didn't notice her distressed image as she was concentrating on driving she did however pick up on the relaxed tone in which Mo was speaking.

"You knew?"

"Well yeah." She wanted to say more but she didn't feel now was the right time to pour her heart out explaining although she knew Jac would demand answers and she'd have to give an explanation.

"Okay let me get this straight you knew that Jonny has a criminal record? I should have you both fired for this." Jac was getting angry partly at Jonny for hiding this from her, from not being the person she thought he was and secondly there seemed to be a never ending stream of traffic and she had no patience she just wanted to get back to work.

"It's not like that. He was innocent. They never even charged him. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I've never seen Jonny ever lay a finger on anyone in my life." There was something sincere about Mo, Jac new Jonny had a loyal friend in her but still she was unhappy that this violence arrest was brought up in the first place. They were evidently trying to wind her up and she couldn't remember how she'd responded but she'd hoped she hadn't reacted too surprised.

"You don't need to drop me off at home I'm coming into work." Mo said in passing to Jac.

"Why? Your shift doesn't even start till seven." Jac had created the rota for this week and was therefore aware of when Mo's shifts were as she'd tried to avoid her as much as possible as the last thing she had wanted was Mo whispering stuff about babies in her ear.

"Well it's going to be in tomorrow's newspapers whether we like it or not. We have a choice to go and explain to the hospital the situation or let the press twist everything we've ever said? I can just see it now. Mother-to-be left to fend for herself as ex-boyfriend is arrested for murder. Now how will that look?"

Jac thought about it for a minute, the press had already been onto the fact that there was a murder and had previously tried to interview both her and Jonny over it all and so it did seem highly likely that as soon as they found out about the arrest they would print it. She cursed Jonny before agreeing that she had little choice in the matter and they'd have to speak to the whole hospital.

Jac, who was en route to Mo's house decided to make a U turn to avoid the dreadful traffic and to divert back to the hospital. She began to shake which was something she was unaware of, but Mo noticed. There was no denying that.

'Are you okay Jac?" Mo asked her concerned for her nearly-friend's wellbeing.

"I'm bloody brilliant my boyfr… Jonny is arrested and everything points to him even though I know he is innocent and there's nothing I can do about it. That sounds about perfect to me."

"It's okay to be scared Jac. I'm scared but we know he's innocent and that's what matters."

"I'm not scared." Mo nodded but they both knew that Jac was scared. It was almost as if she was saying it to try and convince herself otherwise, to try and make it less real because Jac hardly ever gets scared and when she does she usually has the people she needs around her even if she doesn't use them. This time it was different, the one person she wanted to rely on was the one person who needed her help right now and she was never good with help.

Finally she parked the car up at the hospital. It was odd for her to use her car as she was used to either sitting in Jonny's or taking her motorbike which had now been banned by Jonny not that he'd know if she'd used it anyway. Well Mo would find some sort of way of telling him.

"You ready?" Mo asked her before getting out of the car.

"As I'll ever be."

They both got out of the car and headed towards the hospital knowing that first they had to speak to Mr Hanssen. They weren't sure who already knew but gossip spreads quickly and they briskly made their way over to his office without uttering a word to anyone. Both looked directly ahead watching where they were going conveying no emotion whatsoever. Mo was the one who knocked on the door and they waited politely before they were called in. When eventually Hanssen replied they both entered.

"Ahh Ms Effanga, Ms Naylor what can I do for you both? Do sit down." Obliging to Hanssen's orders they both took a seat in front of his desk.

"We wanted to speak to you about Jonny… I mean Nurse Maconie." Jac spoke first, confidently as she could see that Mo was finding it difficult so now it was a role reversal.

"I did wonder about that. I hope you understand that I have no choice but to suspend him."

"You can't do that, he did nothing wrong." Jac was finding it difficult to keep calm. Whenever she had a certain view she always struggled to keep it to herself and this was no different.

"Ms Naylor might I remind you that I have a legal requirement to do so. Now remind me why you're here."

"We just wanted to set the record straight. All kinds of crap will be printed in the newspapers tomorrow and we wanted to get the truth out before all that happens."

Hanssen nodded, "that sounds reasonable. You have my permission."

They sat there a moment waiting for Jac to begin but she didn't so Mo intervened. "Jac has something important to tell you."

"No I don't." Jac denied. She knew she had to tell him; she was being foolish as she tried desperately to prevent herself from having to say the two words.

"Just spit it out Jac."

"I… I… I'm pregnant."

Hanssen looked a little shocked at her confession but congratulated her and the pair were dismissed. "It wasn't so hard was it?" Mo spoke to Jac. Jac gave her a stare and didn't reply. They both had an unspoken agreement that Darwin would be the first ward for them to explain to. It was only fair, it was where they worked every day. Heading up to the ward Jac came to the realisation that she'd have to do the talking as it made sense. She was the witness, she was the one knocked up by him so she'd have to announce it all.

She gathered up her fellow colleagues into the staff room and watched as they all took their seats none the wiser.

"You may have all heard about Jonny." She used his name because it was a personal matter and it made her feel that tiny bit closer to him. They all nodded in response, which meant that she wasn't forced to announce that he was arrested on an account of murder.

"There will be some things said in the papers tomorrow and I can tell you that they will be categorically untrue. Jonny is innocent, that I can promise you. I know this because I was with him that night. There will be other things in the paper. Things that are true and which due to the circumstances I will have to announce myself." All the nurses, Elliot and Oliver were gathered listening to this announcement that Jac was about to make. They watched as Mo had a small smile on her face which they thought was odd seeing as her best friend had just been arrested.

"I can prove that I was with him on the night in question. I can prove it because I had an appointment and Jonny came along with me."

"Spit it out Naylor," she heard Oliver shout from somewhere in front of her. The people sitting there looked like a blur, and voices sounded distant as she tried to prepare herself.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence in the room and knowing about Jac's relationship with Jonny the immediate assumption was that it was his. No one knew how to react, which was understandable, but the silence was broken by Elliot who offered his sincere congratulations.

Mo forced Jac round all the wards to explain the situation and it was the single hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Upon finishing this the pair realised from leaving AAU that the one person they cared about knowing wasn't there so it was time to make a trip to Sacha's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I've actually got the next few parts written so definitely won't take as long. Just a heads up I've given up with accuracy of proceedings and everything. I'm just gonna write whatever and when relevant google what's meant to happen!**

* * *

_"So you're telling me you won't even look into his case? This is bloody unbelievable. You are meant to be my lawyer yet you refuse to take on my case._

_…Does it matter whether it's on my behalf or Jonny's? I'm the one paying you. You give out crap service, you're fired!"_

Jac slammed down the phone and shoved it onto her table. Mo looked up at her anxiously waiting for the verdict although she could pretty much have gathered it all from what she heard in the conversation.

"This is just perfect. Now I'm lawyer-less. He was meant to be one of the best as well. Now what chances are there?" Jac was fuming. She'd tried to get her own lawyer on the case but he'd refused to even look at the situation saying that it was out of his hands. He was someone she'd ranked incredibly highly up until now.

"You could just stick to Jonny's lawyer?" Mo questioned her. She was sitting rather uncomfortably in Jac's house, somewhere she'd never been before. They were on a mission to get Jonny a lawyer. "Or use mine?" She added once there was no response from Jac.

"Do the words 'the best' mean nothing to you Maureen? Jonny probably doesn't even know what the word 'lawyer' means, and you. You are joking right? I said I would deal with it so I will. So please stop sitting there like a lost puppy and do something useful."

"Like what?" Mo asked rather apprehensively. She was sitting there because to the best of her knowledge there wasn't much she could do. Not only this but she was such a nosey character she needed to know exactly what was going on and she couldn't do that if she had to be doing something else.

"Cooking the dinner? It's going to be a long night." Mo nodded knowing that it was not best to argue with Jac in this mood. She got up from her seat when Jac pulled a face at her after seeing no signs of movement. Mo settled down to do the cooking, first checking what was in the fridge and has a nose about around Jac's kitchen trying to find where all the food and pots and pans were stored. She was shocked she'd been allowed in this house let alone to cook. Jac Naylor had trusted her not to burn the house down but by the look of Jac's fridge she couldn't cook much herself.

Jac spent the next twenty minutes or so searching the internet, sighing and pausing to slam her hands on the table in frustration until eventually she hissed 'yes' and Mo's eyes turned straight to her. Upon realising that Mo was watching her Jac explained, "I think I've found someone who will be willing to listen to the case. And get this; she's never lost a case in her life after 30 years of practise. Now this is what I call a winner." Jac smiled a little. It was the first time Mo had seen her smile since the night the world all fell apart for the woman.

_"Hi, I emailed you about Jonathan Maconie… You have? That's excellent!" _Jac brought her wrist up to eye-level so she could check the time on her watch. _"It will have to be tomorrow now… No I haven't. As a witness I'm not allowed to… Yes all the details are mentioned in the email... 11AM tomorrow? That's brilliant." _

Jac hung up the phone and was now beaming. Mo took this as a good sign. "So it went well then?"

"Well implies it's good. This is not good but it will have to do." Jac said rather modestly.

"So 11AM tomorrow then? I'll put that in my phone in a sec hang on."

"Why would you do that?" Jac asked rather confused.

"You're not seriously planning on going alone?" Mo asked rather offended and taken aback. Granted, she and Jac didn't get along but she really thought that they'd had some kind of bond since the arrest, some sort of mutual ground. "Jonny is my best friend and I'm going to do everything I can to get him off, don't deny me of that Jac."

"Do what you want Mo but I'm not having you muck this all up due to your incompetence."

Mo shook her head. "You know what, make your own dinner. I'm going home. I will be round at 10.30 tomorrow morning because this," Mo said pointing her finger at herself then at Jac, "this isn't working and if you truly wanted the best for Jonny you'd let me help. You wouldn't isolate yourself like you always do Jac. You might not give a damn about anyone else but Jonny has been wrongly accused and I can't let you behave like this. Not now." Mo grabbed her coat and walked out leaving Jac standing there completely stunned.

Tomorrow would be torture. It would be all over the news and it wouldn't surprise her to wake up to journalists outside her house wanting the lowdown. Then at 11AM she had an appointment with a lawyer and if that went well then Jonny could meet with her later that day. Not only this but she'd have to face work with colleagues feeling sorry for her, patients knowing about the situation. She'd have no breathing space. This was Jac's idea of hell. Not to mention Mo. She'd have to somehow deal with Mo. No way was she about to let Mo waltz in and take control. No one was going to take what little control she had left over the situation away from her. She needed to know there was something to be done and it was something she was able to do. Unfortunately for her she didn't quite grasp the fact that Mo didn't want to take control, she'd happily, well not happily, be instructed by Jac. She just wanted to feel involved. She just wanted to help.


End file.
